Muffler
The Muffler is a superhero, and friend of Wick-Man and Gutterball. Personal Information Real Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Location: Quadropolis Created: in 1992 by Michael J. Longo First Appearance: Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 23. (1992) Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses *He can shoot some noise cancelling power from his head-pipe, creating sound barriers around people or items. Current Era Appearances *"Gutterball and Friends" Number 1 (2015) *"Gutterball and Friends" Number 2 (2015) *"Gutterball and Friends" Number 3 (2015) Character Biography Muffler is friends and partners with Wick-Man. Together they start to thwart the jetpack powered getaway of Peanut Butter and Jelly. Wick-Man uses his wax-blaster from a rooftop to jam up Jelly's jetpack, sending him falling into an alley, and Muffler covers Jelly with his sound barrier power to keep Peanut Butter from hearing his screams. When Wick-Man and Muffler go down to street level, they find Jelly beaten up... by Gutterball. Peanut Butter flies in and punches Wick-Man and Muffler, but is defeated by Gutterball. The two partners then invite the new would-be hero to have pancakes with them, as the QPD takes away PB&J. ("Gutterball and Friends" #1). After pancakes at QHOP, Wick-Man and Muffler continue to ask Gutterball to join them as a hero, and he continues to refuse, stating he's not cut out for it and has too much on his mind. As they're walking out of the restaurant, they witness Microwave zapping a Deep Pockets Bank ATM with his microwave gauntlets and money spewing out. Wick-Man and Muffler instinctively attack, while Gutterball walks off, leaving the hero duties to them. Muffler gets there first and is zapped by Microwave, causing his head to spark. Wick-Man then attacks with a big punch that Microwave ducks out of the way of. He then zaps Wick-Man causing his face to partially melt. Gutterball then looks back and sees his new friends in trouble. He decides to help out, and charges into Microwave's back, knocking him down. He then smashes the gauntlets with bowling pins, breaking the criminal's weapons. Gutterball then punches Microwave out, and carries him off to jail. As he's walking away with Wick-Man and Muffler, he admits to them that he actually likes beating up the bad guys. ("Gutterball and Friends" #2). One day, the three heroes/friends are on the streets of Quadropolis and Muffler suggests they get hot dogs from the Wiener Wagon. They get up in line, behind Captain Plump, to wait. Whipstache comes along, cutting to the front of the line and demands money of the proprietor, Amit. Captain Plump protests, only to be scared away by Whipstache's gun. The heroes then step in. Wick-Man is shot in the head by Whipstache, but explains that he is made fully of wax and cannot be hurt by bullets - just by burning his wick to the bottom. Gutterball and Muffler rush in to attack Whipstache, who's now intent on sharing the story of his facial hair growth. Muffler knocks his gun away and Whipstache punches him hard in the stomach, making him gasp (muffle) for air. Gutterball cracks Whipstache over the head with a bowling pin, knocking him out. The threesome are given discounted hot dogs by a grateful Amit, and they cart Whipstache off to jail. ("Gutterball and Friends" #3). Initial Era In the Initial Era, the Muffler first appears In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Numbers 23-24. He is part of a team of DOPEs, led by Mr. Mako and Numbskull, who are searching for Sprinkles in the city. He gets stabbed dead by Sprinkles, one of four D.O.P.E. member deaths in that encounter (Wick-Man, Gutterball and Tommy the Tiger are the other three). A moment of silence is given during a full D.O.P.E. assembly in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 12 for the Muffler and the other fallen D.O.P.E. members. The Muffler was part of the Enemies Galore storyline in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Numbers 31-34. Malice stumbles upon his grave while looking for enemies of Sprinkles. He resurrects Muffler (and Gutterball) and telepathically commands them to kill Sprinkles. They go to the woods and find Sprinkles and Jack's cabin and attack them. Muffler beats up on Sprinkles, along with a host of other villains, until Sprinkles gets so mad he transforms into a moose monster (which had happened previously in Issue #29) and he squeezes his muffler head, knocking him out. Category:Hero Category:DOPE member Category:Sprinkles enemy